


yellow is our color

by zarapjms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Iris and Barry talk about life, Iris kinda teases Barry, Iris’ journalism arc bc I want it so bad, Jealousy, Ralph’s death, Spooning, Talking, Their loud ass rings, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarapjms/pseuds/zarapjms
Summary: Iris and Barry talk about what they’ve had to face lately while spooning. And then they go on a date.





	yellow is our color

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is something i came up w/ after having some peeps on twitter push me to actually write this, so here it is. not very long! this turned out different than what i expected, but i’m satisfied anyway. set somewhere after ralph’s death. enjoy! :)

Iris sat at home, on her and Barry’s couch, her laptop on her lap. She stared a bit at nothing, nibbling on her light pink colored nail.

She couldn’t think of a headline for the new blogpost, and it had her bothered. Usually, she could think of one right away, sometimes even before she wrote the article itself, but nothing came to her mind this time.

The article was about Barry – or rather, The Flash – saving people from the burning building three blocks away from their loft. 

She glanced out of the window, a worried expression on her face, but reminded herself that Barry would be back soon.

She turned her head back to her laptop, reading the time as 3:24 am. It was really late, and she knew she shouldn’t be up at all, but honestly.. If anyone’s husband was out there, helping save people from a burning building, they wouldn’t sleep either.

She re-read her intro again, checking for any typos. Remember when nobody believed in the impossible? When our heroes just used to be normal, every day people, saving people from dying, without any superpowers? I do. And I’m glad that changed. That we have superheroes now, with actual powers, helping people at any time of any day. Because in today’s world, normal, every day people aren’t enough. There’s too much crime out there. Crime guns or fists can’t go up against. 

The only hero I’ve ever trusted myself, has been The Flash. From day one, I’ve been fascinated by what he could do, what he did for others, without thinking about himself. Without being selfish.

Today, he proved that, once again, being a hero doesn’t mean having superpowers, or guns, or muscles. It means, having no problem with getting out of bed at 3 AM at night to save people from a burning building.

She was so focused on coming up with a good title, that she didn’t notice Barry coming in. He closed the door with a sigh, heading for the stairs, but stopping dead in his tracks once he realized Iris was downstairs.

Barry walked towards her, sat down next to her, having just caught her attention. She smiled softly at him, her messy bun tipping when she did, resting on his shoulder.

His hand came up to cup the side of her face, closing his eyes, relaxing. 

“What are you doing, so late up?” Barry questioned, his voice soft, barely above a whisper.

“Couldn’t sleep. I worry about you.”

Barry turned his head slightly to press a loving kiss to her temple. He turned to the laptop on her lap, reading through quickly. His eyes watered a bit when he realized she was writing about him.

He took the laptop from her lap when he realized she was asleep, putting it on the table in front of them. He stood up, slowly, so he wouldn’t wake her, and took her into his arms. He carried her bridal style to their bed, putting her down softly.

He couldn’t help but stand there, fully clothed, watching her sleep. Call him a creep, but he would never get tired of staring at his beautiful wife.

If you’d told him three years ago, that he’d one day wake up with the ability to run faster than sound, and to even stop time temporarily while doing so, he would’ve laughed. If you’d told him he would be married to the girl of his dreams, he probably would have laughed harder.

Because that was impossible.

Yet, here he was, standing in the middle of their room, watching her sleep, getting to call her his wife.

He smiled giddily and went to the bathroom.

When he came back out, he couldn’t see Iris anywhere. 

He panicked momentarily, but heard light footsteps coming from the hallway. He opened the door just in time to come face to face with her, smiling at her sleepy form.

“Where’d you go, babe?”

Iris shrugged, yawning behind her hand. “Had to give the post a headline and publish it. You gave me the perfect title. Now I want to sleep. Please join me.”

She put her hands out at him, making grabby hands, and Barry chuckled, making sure it wouldn’t be too loud. He carried her bridal style to their bed, laying her down, and took off his shirt and pants. He crawled in behind her, hugging her close to his chest, so they’d be spooning. 

Iris smiled a bit, snuggling even closer. “You’re warm.”

Barry shook his head with a smile. “Sleep, Iris. Good night.”

Iris turned her head slightly, pecking his lips. Then she rested her hands on his arms, falling asleep right away.

**

When Iris woke up, she expected Barry to already be out of the bed, making breakfast. Instead, she found herself snuggled closely to him, in the same position she fell asleep in.

She turned around in his arms, sliding her hand to his hair, playing with it, gently. He fluttered his eyes open, tensing for a second, but relaxed when Iris massaged his scalp.

“Morning.”

Iris grinned, bumping their noses together. “Morning.”

Barry’s arms around her tightened, and Iris hugged him closer. Her arms came to rest in between them, while she buried her face in his neck. Breathing in his natural scent always calmed her.

“Don’t have anything to do today. Cisco and Caitlin would take care of everything for the time being.”

Iris looked up at him, surprised he’d done that, because he never refused going out as The Flash.

“Hmm, why?”

Barry sat up, standing up after doing so, walking to the bathroom. Iris didn’t even blush or react much when he called her out on staring at his butt, and he chuckled. “Because I want to spend time with my wife today. Why? Do you want to work?”

Iris immediately shook her head, walking in after him.

They brushed their teeth, showered quickly, and went back into bed.

“How about a lazy day, hmm? Just in bed?”

Iris nodded, drying her hair with a blow dryer. And then she crawled into bed, next to Barry. He spooned her again, resting his hand on her belly. “I love your curly hair.”

Iris blushed, turning slightly so she could see his face. He looked at her, slightly dazed, with an expression she could only title as “admiration”. Or fascination.

“Thank you.”

His face didn’t change, not even a bit, and she turned back before she’d become a tomato.

He rubbed up and down her belly, being gentle and yet slightly massaging her.

“What happened, last night at the fire? I only heard it was at that new building, the new science lab?”

Barry nodded, humming. “One of their experiments got out of hand, literally and figuratively. It’s okay now, though. I did a quick clean up before I went back to STAR Labs.”

Iris shook her head, a smile on her face. “Only you would worry about cleaning up a lab after saving everyone.”

“Hey, they had to keep experimenting.”

Iris giggled, rubbing her hands on his.

“I know you don’t want to talk about Ralph, but I’m here for you. Ah, before you cut me off, remember I’ll cut your dick off faster. Let me talk.” She listened, waiting for a sound, and when it didn’t come she smiled. “Great. Look, I know losing someone is hard, but you have to remember that we’ve all lost someone. Whether it be a parent, a lover, a sibling, or a friend, we all have. And I want you to know that talking about it with me, that it could help you a lot.”

Barry sighed, tightening his hold around her a little. “I know, Iris. I just- I don’t want to snap. I’ve had a rough few months, and everything about them upset me more than anything. We didn’t even have a proper wedding, I went to jail, Marlize stabbed you, Devoe killed Ralph.. It’s been a mess. I’m trying hard to keep it together, but I have nothing to focus on. No job, no interesting Flash business, or even a date. Because last time we tried having one, a nuclear bomb almost destroyed the whole city.”

Iris chuckled a bit, although it sounded forced and strained. “I.. Yeah, you’re right, but I don’t want you to feel upset, to feel like closing yourself off from everyone is the only option. I’m here for you, honey.”

He squeezed her, letting her know he appreciated it. “I know. Just- not right now.”

Iris nodded. “So, how about that re-do wedding, hmm?”

Barry laughed. “How are you so sure we won’t get interrupted this time?”

“Because we’re going to do it here, in our house, and we’re not gonna invite our friends from Star City.”

Barry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing even harder, but nodded. “Then I think it’s a good idea. I’ll handle the ice.”

Iris laughed too, then. “Yeah, don’t forget the ice.”

**

A few hours later, and they were still in bed, cuddling now. Iris was resting her head on Barry’s bare chest, drawing nothing in particular with her finger.

Barry’s hand moved up and down her arm and back, slowly, calming her. “About that date… We should go on one today.”

Iris drew “YES” on his chest, moving her hand lower and lower until it rested on his lower stomach.

Barry’s eyes snapped open, “Iris.”

“Mmm yeaaaah?” Iris innocently asked, her hand slowly moving lower.

He took her hand and kissed it. “Date.”

Iris sighed but looked around their room. “Ah! I got it.”

Barry looked down at her, a question in his eyes. 

“Let’s go to a festival.”

Barry’s eyes lit up. He’d always loved festivals. “Hmm, do you know any that are going on right now?”

“Yes, one very close by, if you run.” Iris batted her eyelashes at Barry, who looked skeptical at first, but nodded with no hesitation when she pouted. “And all we have to do is find ourselves yellow-themed clothes.”

Barry nodded, stretching. “I see, and what kinda festival is this?”

Iris clasped her hands together, excited. “Called the Lemons. Everything in there is about lemons. I’ve heard a lot about the festival but I never had the opportunity to go.”

Barry stood up. “Let’s get dressed.”

Iris squealed, running to her closet. Barry smiled and went to his own.

When they both got themselves ready, Barry had to stop himself from gawking. Iris had her back turned to him, putting on a yellow hairband.

She was dressed in a flow-y yellow dress, stopping just above her knees. Her shoes were yellow too, with pointy heels. Her hair was still curly, except it was now a little bit more out of her face and pulled back. She’d put a little bit of makeup on, and honestly, Barry could never get enough of her.

He stood right there, savoring the way she looked, feeling blessed to have her as his wife.

“Mm, babe, you ready?” she murmured, finishing up tying the hairband.

Barry didn’t respond so Iris turned around, smiling. She stood up, walking towards him, her heels clicking against the floor. She stood in front of him and looked him up and down.

“Honestly.. I kinda just wanna stay home now.”

Barry seemed to have found back his voice, because he hummed. “Someone else might steal you away from me as soon as they see you.”

Iris blushed, a soft smile on her face. “Oh, shush, you. You look great. Yellow is really your color.”

“No, it’s yours. And you look… amazing. I-” Barry wet his lips, throat suddenly dry, “you’re beautiful, Iris.”

He brought his hands up to her face, cupping her cheeks, rubbing his nose against hers. Iris smiled, her eyes fluttering closed. Barry turned his head slightly and leaned in to kiss her, long and passionate and almost as if it’d be their last kiss.

When he pulled back, they were both panting slightly, pupils wide. Iris stared at him, “What was that for?”

“For being my wife. Now let’s go, before Cisco and Caitlin find some new kinda threat for us.”

Iris giggled, grabbing Barry’s hand and heading out with him.

**

Barry set Iris down, helping her get her bearings. He smoothed down her dress and put her hair back in place, grinning.

“Kinda looked like we had a quickie for a second.”

Iris swatted his arm playfully. She reached up, slightly on her tippy toes, fixing Barry’s hair. Then she looked at his yellow shirt, laughing at the way it had folded up. She fixed that, too, and then they walked in, hand in hand.

As they walked, they didn’t miss the eyes, sometimes it were girls, sometimes it were guys, and sometimes both. Iris pulled on Barry’s hand, trying to get his attention. “Put away your ‘if you look any longer at my wife I might just vibrate my hand through your penis’ eyes, please.”

Barry chuckled, turning to her. He kissed her cheek. “Maybe you should do the same, then, hmm?”

Iris sputtered, immediately protesting. “I did not make those eyes at anyone!”

Barry raised his eyebrows, looking at a group of girls who immediately looked away once Iris glanced at them. “That should be proof enough.”

Iris pouted. “I liked you better when you were shy around me.”

Barry let her hand go, crossing his arms. “I wasn’t shy. I was just awkward.”

Iris scoffed, taking his hand again. “Yeah yeah, we get it.”

Barry chuckled again, following her lead. He looked at their intertwined hands, a proud smile tugging at his lips when Iris’ ring flashed in the bright sun. Iris looked over at him, following his gaze. “It’s a very beautiful ring.”

“My grandpa had good taste. Only the best for our women.”

Iris blushed, leaning against him. “I love you.”

Barry kissed her temple, squeezing her hand. “I love you too.”

And if they kissed a bit more than usual, especially in front of groups of people, well, then whatever.


End file.
